1. Field
The present invention relates to video coding and/or decoding and, more particularly, to using edge detection to enhance video frames after coding/decoding.
2. Background Information
As is well-known, transform-based video coding and/or decoding introduces artifacts in the decoded video frames, such as blocking, ringing, etc. Lower bit-rate video coding and/or decoding typically results in increased visibility of these coding artifacts. In this context, Post-processing may be used to reduce the visibility of the coding artifacts; however, a need exists for improving the effectiveness of these post-processing techniques.